From Mei to Ren
by kindovvf
Summary: Ada secercah perasaan ganjil pada diri Len setiap kali menatap mata hijau Meiko yang serasi dengan matanya, namun ia tahu, mereka punya banyak keterbatasan. #TAKABURC. kolaborasi buta antara aia masanina dan kindovvf.


Setelah sebulan kota itu terus diguyur hujan, akhirnya hari ini cerah juga **.**

Len menyaksikan berita ramalan cuaca di televisi dengan antusias, ditemani semangkuk bubur yang tawar rasanya. Padahal ia sudah meminta perawat untuk menambahkan sedikit garam lagi, tetapi ternyata tidak dikabulkan.

Apa, sih? Penyakitnya kan tidak parah-parah amat. Kenapa ia harus sampai diperlakukan semacam ini?

Biar adil dengan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit ini, katanya. Blah, cuma masalah takaran garam saja dipermasalahkan.

Tetapi karena lapar, akhirnya ia menghabiskan makanan. Bubur dan susu kedelai langsung tandas dalam sekejap. Disingkirkannya nampan, mematikan televisi, kemudian turun dari kasur. Dia menutupi guling yang sudah ia susun dengan selimut, menciptakan alibi seolah-olah ia sedang tidur di situ. Trik yang klise, namun ia tidak peduli.

Lekas-lekas ia melangkah menuju pintu, membuka sedikit dan mengintip ke koridor. Aman. Tidak ada perawat yang melintas di sana. Segera ia keluar kamar, menggeser pintu, kemudian melintasi koridor dengan wajah seolah-olah ia sudah sehat dan diperbolehkan pulang esok hari.

 _Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah harapannya—_

 ** _—yang dipastikan tak akan terwujud._**

Len tiba di ujung koridor yang sepi dan gelap, tepat di bawah anak tangga marmer yang jarang dinaiki. Dinaikinya satu per satu, menuju sebuah pintu di ujung tangga. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera memutar gagang pintu, membuka pintu lebar-lebar hingga angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Rupanya di luar sana masih mendung. Semoga ramalan cuaca tidak salah.

Melirik sedikit, Len mendapati seseorang yang sudah berada di atap. Ia berada di depannya, berdiri di belakang pagar besi seraya menatap jalanan besar di bawah. Ia masih tercenung, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu berpaling, memutar bola mata ke arah Len yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu atap.

"Lama tak jumpa, Len." Wanita itu tersenyum. Nada suaranya terdengar percaya diri. "Merindukanku?"

Len mendengus, namun mau tak mau tersenyum juga. "Kebetulan, ya."

"Oh, masih _tsundere_ rupanya." Wanita itu menatapnya jenaka. "Ayolah, bilang saja kau merindukanku. Mau berpelukan? Walau kau tahu apa yang terjadi, sih …"

Kalimat wanita itu terdengar menggantung, namun Len tahu apa maksudnya. Ada batas yang begitu tebal sehingga mereka tak akan bisa melakukannya. Sekali lagi ia mendengus dan tersenyum. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin menertawakan kepedean wanita itu, bukan mengejek hal yang tak akan bisa ia ubah. _Keterbatasan besar yang membuatnya terikat dan menekannya untuk menyerah_.

 **"… Dasar hantu."**

* * *

 **From Mei to Ren  
** oleh aia masanina (sebagai starter) dan kindovvf (sebagai finisher)

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

untuk _event_ **TAKABURC**.

* * *

Wanita misterius itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai "Meiko".

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, rambutnya cokelat, matanya hijau. Perpaduan yang pas dalam diri wanita itu. Harus diakui, ia memang cantik. Penampilannya bisa memikat para lelaki, kalau mereka bisa melihatnya.

 ** _Nyatanya, wanita itu berwujud tak kasat mata._**

Bisa dikatakan, wanita itu adalah arwah.

Atau mungkin hantu? Setan? Manusia dalam khayalan? Apapun itu, Len tak peduli.

Len benci mengakui, namun terkadang ingatan itu melintas di otaknya, mempermalukan dirinya. Ia ingat pernah nyaris lari terbirit-birit ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengan wanita itu. Saat itu ia ingin menjelajahi atap, sekadar mencari angin. Namun, begitu ia ada di sana, berdiri di belakang salah satu sisi pagar, mendadak wanita itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Setop! Jangan terjun!"

Len langsung kaget luar biasa.

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Sial, mana suaranya melengking lagi.

Namun wanita berambut cokelat itu tidak kelihatan keder sama sekali. "Tak penting siapa aku!" dia berujar. "Yang penting jangan terjun!"

Len mengerjapkan mata. "Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah!" cerocos wanita itu. "Kau mau terjun, kan? Kubilang jangan. Kau masih muda. Kau harusnya lebih memikirkan masa depanmu, bukannya terjun dari sini!"

"Hei, hei, kau ingin bilang aku mau bunuh diri?" tanya Len begitu pulih dari keterkejutan. "Yang benar saja. Siapa bilang aku mau terjun dari sini? Dasar sok tahu!"

Wanita itu tergugu, kemudian bertanya dengan suara ringan. "Jadi, kau tidak mau terjun?"

"Ya tidak mungkin, bodoh!"

"Jahatnya … mengatakan aku bodoh." Wanita itu mendramatisir dengan pura-pura memasang wajah terisak. "Padahal aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu …"

"Kaupikir ada tanda-tanda aku mau terjun, hah?" ujar Len geram. "Lagipula, kau siapa, sih? Kenapa kau berdiri di luar pagar begitu? Itu kan berbahaya—tunggu …"

"Kenapa memangnya?" wanita itu memerhatikan pijakannya, seolah tak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang berdiri tepat di luar pagar besi yang membatasi atap, yang berarti tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menjatuhkan diri dari sana. "Oh … tak masalah, kok. Aku, kan, tak mungkin jatuh."

Mulut Len menganga. Terbelalak ketika menyadari sosok wanita itu merefleksikan langit di depannya.

"Soalnya …" wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku adalah hantu."

.

"Sudah sebulan hujan terus, ya, Len." Meiko membuka pembicaraan. "Aku jadi tidak bisa muncul di sini seperti biasa."

"Ya …" jawab Len sekenanya. "Kau memang benar-benar terikat dengan tempat ini, ya?"

"Karena aku mati di atap ini," sahut Meiko ringan. "Hantu tak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana selain bertahan di tempat kematiannya sendiri."

Sudah bertahun-tahun Len dan Meiko berinteraksi di tempat ini. Bisa dibilang mereka sangat akrab, walaupun menganggap satu sama lain sangat menyebalkan. Sama-sama bermulut pedas, sama-sama suka membentak, sama-sama keras kepala. Namun Len tak berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini hanya untuk menemui Meiko. Meiko pun makin terbiasa dengan kehadiran Len, hingga merasa hampa tanpanya. Tanpa sadar mereka selalu menantikan hari di mana mereka bisa bertemu, setelah sebulan berpisah akibat hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi.

"Kalau saja kau bisa meninggalkan atap ini …" ucap Len, "… kau bisa mengunjungi kamarku."

Meiko mengerjapkan mata, kemudian memutar bola matanya jenaka. "Wah, apakah ini undangan untukku?"

"A … Artikan saja sendiri."

Meiko terkikik melihat Len yang membuang muka, tanpa menyadari wajah Len yang memerah. Ia mendongak, menerawang menatap awan. "Seandainya saja bisa …"

Len kembali menatap Meiko, memerhatikannya yang sedang berpikir entah apa. Tak tahan dirundung kesunyian, Len buka suara. "Kalau kaubisa mengingat sebab kematianmu, apakah kaubisa meninggalkan atap ini?"

Meiko tersentak, kemudian menatap Len yang menyorot matanya ingin tahu. Sejenak Meiko terdiam, sebelum ia tersenyum dengan wajah terpaksa. "Mungkin saja begitu," tukasnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahan hati. "Sayangnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa sampai sekarang."

Anak berumur empat belas tahun itu hanya dapat menunduk, tak bisa lagi menanyakan apa-apa. "Oh, begitu …"

 _Jawaban yang selalu sama._

Ya, bertahun-tahun Meiko terikat di atap ini, bertahun-tahun pula Meiko mengatakan tidak ingat apa-apa. Asal usulnya, orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya, maupun sebab ia mati. Len tak bisa membantu apa-apa, karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal Meiko kala wanita itu masih hidup. Len juga tak punya kenalan yang barangkali berhubungan dengan Meiko, karena selama bertahun-tahun ia dirawat akibat mengidap penyakit leukimia, ia tak punya satu pun teman.

Len selalu hidup sendiri.

Hanya Meiko yang ia punya.

Sebagai teman, sebagai kakak, maupun sebagai orang yang istimewa.

Tapi Len tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya, setidaknya di depan Meiko.

Ia tahu, aneh sekali memperlakukan hantu selayaknya manusia yang masih hidup.

Tapi Len tak peduli.

 ** _Toh, cepat atau lambat, ia akan bergabung dengan Meiko, kan?_**

"Maaf …"

Len mengangkat wajah, memandang Meiko yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Hm, bukan masalah," dengus Len seraya tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga punya hal yang tak bisa kuingat, sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengingatnya."

Wajah Meiko berubah heran. "Apa itu?"

"… Ibuku."

Meiko terhenyak.

"Kauingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Len menatap lurus ke depan seraya bertanya. "Waktu itu, aku berdiri di sana. Kau mungkin melihat aku sedang melamun seperti orang bodoh, tapi sebenarnya, aku sedang membayangkan ibuku yang dulu terjun dari situ."

Meiko tak menyela, hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ibuku bunuh diri saat aku masih kecil. Aku mengintip dari pintu atap, melihat punggung ibuku yang berdiri di sana. Sepertinya Ibu depresi membiayai pengobatanku yang tak sedikit ini, dan akhirnya memutuskan mati meninggalkanku." Len tersenyum tipis. "Melihat ibuku yang terjun di depan mataku sendiri, aku benar-benar _shock_. Sosok ibuku langsung hilang dari ingatanku. Sampai sekarang, aku tak bisa mengingat wajah ibuku lagi."

Sembari bercerita, Len membayangkan hari itu, ingatan yang terus menghantui hingga membuat ia tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri.

Sosok Ibu berdiri di pinggir atap. Sosok Ibu yang sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, dengan angin mengibaskan rambutnya, tersenyum pada putranya sebelum meloncat dari sana.

 ** _"Sayonara, Len …"_**

Setelah insiden itu, seluruh biaya rumah sakit Len ditanggung oleh pamannya, Leon. Namun Leon tak pernah mengunjungi Len, barangkali karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tak pelak, Len kesepian, sampai hantu pun ia jadikan teman.

"Begitu, ya …" ucap Meiko. "Pasti berat untukmu …"

"Ah, tidak juga …" mata hijau Len menatap mata Meiko yang serasi. "Soalnya—"

 _Ada kau di sisiku._

Len buru-buru menghentikan ucapan. Wajahnya merona.

"Oh, kau memang anak yang kuat, ya." Meiko menepuk-nepuk kepala Len. Sentuhannya terasa dingin, namun Len sudah terbiasa. "Ayo masuk. Di sini masih dingin, lho."

"Tidak mau." Len merengut. "Jangan usir aku."

"Dasar keras kepala." Meiko mendorong Len ke arah pintu. "Pokoknya, ayo masuk."

"O-Oi—"

 _Blam._ Pintu sudah ditutup paksa oleh Meiko, meninggalkan Len sendirian di dalam. Meiko mendengar Len menggerutu tak jelas, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara langkah yang menuruni tangga. Meiko terdiam, menunduk dengan wajah sendu, bergulat dengan suara hatinya yang hingga sekarang masih menentang tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini.

"Len …" bisiknya. "Kalau kau sudah bisa mengingatnya, kau pasti tak akan memaafkanku …"

 ** _… Karena aku … adalah ibumu._** _Yang membesarkanmu. Yang merawatmu. Yang sungguh menyayangimu. Yang mati meninggalkanmu. Yang menyesal karena mati di hadapanmu. Yang kini kehilanganmu._

 _Len, kaudengar?_

 _Ibumu ini menyesal._

* * *

"Len?"

Dia menemukan Meiko di atap rumah sakit pagi ini, persis seperti hari-hari lalu. Len membawa sebutir apel merah dari nampan makan. Sarapannya sudah tandas di menit kesepuluh setelah diberikan perawat. Bubur lagi, bubur lagi, dan Len mulai bertanya-tanya kapan menu sarapan bisa lebih baik dari bubur. Dia menggigit apel. "Hm?"

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit melempar Len ke masa lalu, membangkitkan ingatan samar yang hampir mati di sudut terdalam otaknya. "Mau memberiku kado?"

Meiko bertanya balik. "Kau tidak mau?"

Len mengunyah sambil berpikir. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan?"

"Katakan apa yang kauinginkan, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" tanya Len heran. "Maksudmu, kau akan pergi ke toko dan belanja?"

Meiko diam sejenak. Dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Iya juga, ya. Apa kauingin sesuatu yang tidak perlu dibeli dengan uang?"

Len tercenung sesaat, berusaha memikirkan jawaban. Selama empat belas tahun, ulang tahunnya hanya dirayakan sekali. Itu pun bukan dengan pesta. Ibu mengajak ia jalan-jalan dan mentraktir semangkuk besar es krim, makanan kesukaannya, yang tak pernah bisa Len makan sejak tubuhnya tidak lagi bisa diajak kompromi. Satu dari sangat sedikit memori tentang Ibu yang tersisa. Ia bergumam, "Kau mirip dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Meiko beringsut, memperbaiki sikap berdiri untuk menunjukkan dia mendengarkan. "Ada apa dengan … ibumu?"

Len hampir menarik kembali topik obrolan, lagipula untuk apa mengangkat bahan pembicaraan yang rasanya sudah terlalu kadaluarsa, tapi tatapan Meiko di sana meluluhkan Len. "Dia pernah bertanya begitu padaku. Apa yang aku mau untuk ulang tahun."

Meiko bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang ibumu berikan?"

"Seharian jalan-jalan. Es krim. Mungkin itu hadiah ulang tahunku satu-satunya," ucap Len sambil lalu. Meiko tidak menanggapi. Membiarkan topik menguap dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan segunung perasaan bersalah dan tidak enak di hati Meiko. Len tidak peduli apakah Meiko akan memberi tanggapan atau tidak, toh semua hanya cerita lama.

Len baru saja menyelesaikan apel ketika Meiko menepuk puncak kepalanya santai. Len mendesiskan tentang kebiasaan Meiko yang menyebalkan ini. "Jalan-jalan dan es kirim, ya? Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu itu. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Jangan meremehkan hantu, tahu," tambah Meiko sebelum Len sempat memotong.

Len kembali seperempat jam kemudian, berkata ini waktu minum obat dan mungkin baru akan kembali esok hari. Meiko mengangguk-angguk saja, melontarkan satu candaan basi yang Len sambut dengusan, dan mereka terlibat cekcok kecil sebelum Len benar-benar beranjak turun.

Ketika menutup pintu atap, Len tidak dapat menahan diri berpikir mata Meiko terasa begitu asing, sekaligus begitu familiar.

Len tidak tahu kenapa.

* * *

Ibu adalah perempuan yang hebat.

Waktu itu, Len masih taman kanak-kanak. Mungkin tingkat satu, atau mungkin juga tingkat dua. Hal itu sudah berlalu lama sekali untuk diingat hingga detil terkecil. Len hanya ingat garis besarnya saja.

Ibu pernah menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang jahat. Waktu itu, Len bosan menunggu Ibu menjemput. Hanya tersisa dia sendiri di taman sekolah, duduk bosan di atas ayunan. Berkali-kali menengok gerbang dan berharap ada Ibu di sana. Hari sudah sore, dan Len ingin pulang. Satu guru yang sedari tadi menemaninya tengah masuk ke dalam. Entah mengurusi apa di kantor guru. Bu Guru menyuruh Len menunggu dengan tenang di sana, tidak usah pergi ke mana-mana, Ibu pasti akan segera datang. Tapi Len bosan terus berdiam diri. Maka ia memutuskan berjalan sendiri, keluar dari gerbang setelah memastikan Bu Guru tidak melihat. Dia dapat berjalan hingga ujung gang dan menunggu Ibu di situ.

Dia pasti berjalan sambil setengah tertidur ketika siluet orang dewasa mendekat. Terlalu lama menunggu membuat Len mengantuk. Ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ketika lengannya disambar, dan dua orang dewasa berbadan besar, pembicaraan mereka sama sekali tidak dapat Len pahami. Tapi dari cara orang itu mencengkeram lengan dan memandangnya, Len tahu mereka bukan orang baik-baik.

Len belum mengerti makna kata "penculikan". Dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dua orang dewasa ini tiba-tiba menangkapnya. Len hanya berteriak mengikuti naluri, menjerit namun mulutnya dibekap seketika. Ketakutan menyergap Len dan yang dapat bocah itu lakukan adalah meronta. Seketika menyesal tidak menuruti kata Bu Guru untuk tetap menunggu di sekolah.

Ia pasti hampir pingsan saking takutnya, dan seretan dua orang dewasa itu menyakitkan, juga keadaan gang yang sepi sama sekali, ketika suara Ibu terdengar. Berteriak dari kejauhan. Len ditarik menjauh dari dua orang dewasa. Len tidak begitu ingat, tapi Ibu berkelahi di sana, walau Len tidak tahu apakah Ibu pintar membela diri atau tidak. Ia meringkuk merapat tembok pagar. Terisak sambil berdoa Ibu akan menang.

Perseteruan itu diakhiri dengan keributan sejumlah warga yang turut membantu. Mungkin teriakan Ibu cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian. Len tidak peduli ketika dua orang dewasa diseret pergi untuk diserahkan pada polisi, tidak peduli pada warga-warga yang mengerumuninya atau Ibu, tidak peduli ia masih ketakutan. Ia berlari menubruk Ibu. Hanya itu yang penting. Ibu menerima banyak pukulan. Lebam dan goresan darah di mana-mana. Dua orang dewasa itu pasti bersenjata.

"Maaf, ya, Len," Ibu mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut. Len pura-pura tidak mendengar, berusaha menutupinya dengan menangis lebih keras. Dia tidak mau Ibu meminta maaf, tidak setelah Ibu babak-belur seperti itu. "Aku terlambat. Ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Len tidak apa-apa?"

Len menggeleng kuat-kuat, menggenggam baju Ibu kuat-kuat karena dia takut, masih takut, pada orang-orang jahat yang sudah kabur entah ke mana itu. Takut karena luka-luka memar dan berdarah yang Ibu terima. Dia mengeratkan pelukan, menangis keras-keras sambil meneriakkan _aku baik-baik saja_ , _ibu yang tidak_. Ibu tersenyum mendengarnya. Len berjanji akan menemani Ibu ke rumah sakit, nanti sesampainya di rumah.

Peristiwa itu sudah teramat lama, tapi Len tidak pernah lupa. Terutama setelah Ibu mati bunuh diri. Satu-satunya pengingat bahwa Ibu adalah sosok paling kuat yang pernah Len kenal. Pemikiran itu kerap menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengapa Ibu memilih pergi, memilih lompat, karena Ibu yang Len kenal adalah sesosok perempuan kuat yang berdiri tegak di hadapan masalah, alih-alih melarikan diri.

Len bertanya-tanya bagaimana langit bisa hilang digantikan sepasang kelereng hijau. Dia mengerjap. Kelereng hijau itu hanya berjarak dua kepal dari ujung hidungnya.

"Wah," Meiko tersenyum tapi letak mulutnya terlihat amat ganjil. Len pikir seharusnya dahi lah yang ada di sana, bukan mulut. "Melamunkan apa?"

Len memekik, terjengkang nyaris seketika. Pantat menghantam lantai lebih dulu. "Apa-apaan kau!"

Meiko tertawa. Dia menegakkan tubuh tanpa kesulitan sementara Len masih menggerutu. Sebagai hantu, Meiko dapat bebas berdiri dan melompat ke mana saja tanpa takut jatuh. Seperti terbang. Seolah tiap-tiap arwah di dunia tidak lagi punya bobot berarti—dan memang benar demikian. Meiko mengambang di atas kepala Len, membungkuk sehingga punggung nyaris sejajar dengan tungkai. Itulah mengapa Len melihat wajah Meiko terbalik tadi.

Mereka mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan sebelum Meiko bertanya satu hal, "Kautahu kenapa _orang_ menjadi _hantu_?"

"Maksudmu, arwah gentayangan?" tanya Len disambut anggukan Meiko. "Karena mereka—kalian, termasuk kau, terserah bagaimana menyebutnya—masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan?"

"Dari mana kautahu hal semacam itu?"

"Buku. Film. Apa saja."

Meiko melompat satu kali, tinggi dan mendarat di permukaan pagar yang sempit. Len juga ingin bisa seimbang seperti itu, tapi kata Meiko sambil berkedip jahil, untuk bisa Len harus jadi hantu. Len mencibir kesal. Candaan itu sudah lazim terlontar di antara mereka. Seolah manusia hidup dan hantu memang wajar-wajar saja menjalin pertemanan. "Yah, benar, sih. Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa bebas dari wujud hantu? Sebutlah aku, misalnya."

Len menyerah saja kali ini. "Apa?"

"Ada satu, kurasa," jawab Meiko, matanya terpancang pada garis horizon di kejauhan. Len mengangkat alis untuk bertanya. Dia harus mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah Meiko. "Aku harus menyelesaikan hal yang menjadi bebanku di dunia dulu. Baru, aku bisa naik ke akhirat."

Len mengangguk. "Benar-benar terdengar seperti film."

Ada hehing yang menggantung. Len tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin dia tidak ingin Meiko cepat-cepat pergi; karena jika Meiko telah menyelesaikan apapun yang menahannya naik ke akhirat, itu artinya Meiko tidak akan lagi jadi temannya. Len sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, tapi mengenal hantu bernama Meiko seolah memberi Len teman terbaik.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Len bertanya-tanya. Berada di dekat Meiko mengingatkan ia pada seseorang, dulu jauh di masa lalu. Memberi Len rasa tenang, mungkin juga perasaan betah. Len tidak begitu ingin tahu kepada siapa Meiko mengingatkannya, tapi ada sebersit pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang pernah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dan berhasil naik ke akhirat," Meiko melompat turun, kakinya yang transparan menapak dengan ringan, "Kau tidak akan merindukanku, kan?"

Len terbatuk, memalingkan muka secepat kilat. "Tidak, lah! Buat apa merindukanmu."

Meiko terkekeh ringan. "Kau harus belajar jujur terhadap perasaanmu, tahu. Sudah, ya, aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

Len terpaksa menoleh. Dia hampir bertanya ke mana Meiko akan pergi, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah udara kosong di sebelahnya.

Meiko sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

* * *

Len tidak tahu bahwa Meiko berbohong. Tentang arwah yang tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat mereka mati. Meiko bisa. Meiko selalu. Termasuk kamar Len. Menonton pemuda itu tidur, duduk, melahap ransum makan, membaca buku, sampai hanya melamun pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Len hanya tidak bisa melihatnya, karena Meiko tidak mau. Dia tidak ingin Len tahu bahwa Meiko kerap masuk ke kamarnya, di malam-malam ketika lampu dimatikan dan koridor begitu sunyi, hanya berdiri diam seperti orang tolol. Diam memperhatikan wajah Len saat tidur, mengusap kepalanya sekali dua kali.

Hal itu mengingatkan Meiko pada masa lalu. Pada Len ketika dia masih bocah dan Meiko benar-benar bahagia dapat membesarkan seorang putra.

Meiko tahu dia bukan figur ibu yang baik. Karena dia mati begitu saja, meninggalkan Len dengan luka batin yang mungkin tidak akan sembuh. Berkubang dalam rasa sesal hingga tak bisa naik ke akhirat. Meiko tidak tahu cara membayar seluruh tahun-tahun yang terpaksa dilalui Len tanpa kehadiran seorang Ibu. Len tidak akan memaafkannya. Mungkin Len akan meneriaki lalu membenci Meiko. Mungkin memang pantas jika itu terjadi.

Malam ini berjalan sama. Meiko berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Len, mengamati figur anaknya memejamkan mata dan bernapas, sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa ia lakukan lagi. Karena ia sudah memutuskan mati dan sadar bahwa, setelah bertahun-tahun lewat hanya menjadi pengamat, Meiko ingin sekali memutar waktu dan menarik kembali keputusan itu.

Esok hari adalah ulang tahun Len; dan Meiko tahu hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan. Pada Len. Pada putranya.

Malam itu, Len bermimpi. Dia berada di taman ria terbesar di kota, mendongak dengan tubuh kecilnya, mendapati tangannya menggandeng jemari hangat Ibu. Ibu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan gula kapas. Mereka menghabiskan seharian dengan berjalan memutari wahana demi wahana. Kadang Len bisa naik, kadang tidak karena belum cukup umur. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Dia sudah cukup senang dapat berjalan-jalan bersama Ibu. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa riang berkali-kali.

Di penghujung hari, Ibu mengajak Len ke kedai es krim. Ibu membelikannya semangkuk besar es krim rasa cokelat. Len makan dengan semangat. Ibu bilang, dia makan terlalu cepat sampai belepotan. Ibu harus membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. Len hanya memamerkan cengir lebar.

Meiko membiarkan air matanya meleleh. Len tersenyum dalam tidur. Tersenyum seolah dialah anak paling bahagia. Len harus bahagia. Meiko _ingin_ Len bahagia.

Dia bisa pergi sekarang.

* * *

Len bangun pagi dengan hati membuncah. Dia menghabiskan sarapan secepat kilat, mengendap-endap dan naik tangga segegas mungkin, mendorong pintu menuju atap sampai menjeblak terbuka. "Aku punya cerita hebat! Tadi malam aku bermimpi—"

Tapi atap itu kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Bahkan angin tidak berembus. Len mengerutkan kening, heran dan tak mengerti. Biasanya, Meiko akan ada di sana, berdiri di dekat pagar, atau duduk di pinggiran atap, lalu menyapa Len dengan senyuman dan godaan penuh rasa percaya diri. Walau Len belum melihat Meiko, Len tahu ada Meiko di sana, siap muncul dan mengagetkannya seperti biasa.

Tapi kali ini, Len benar-benar mendapati atap yang kosong-melompong.

Dia menunggu di sana selama satu jam, tertidur tanpa sengaja. Ketika membuka mata, Len berusaha memutuskan apakah figur Meiko di sampingnya nyata atau ilusi semata. Meiko tersenyum begitu lembut. Hal yang tidak pernah Meiko lakukan di hadapan Len. Len berpikir dia masih bermimpi. Tapi suara Meiko begitu jelas terdengar.

"Hei, Len," ucap Meiko lamat-lamat. Ada sendu mewarnai nada bicaranya. "Kau harus hidup baik-baik, ya."

Len mengerjap, masih dikuasai kantuk. Dia menoleh setengah sadar, menangkap ujung-ujung mata Meiko basah dirambati air mata. Len pasti benar-benar masih bermimpi. Suaranya lebih serupa gumaman, "Apa … maksudmu?"

Tapi Meiko sudah tidak ada di sana. Tidak lagi duduk di sebelah Len. Tidak lagi tersenyum pada Len. Len hanya mendapati udara kosong.

 _(Hari itu, dan selamanya.)_

* * *

a/n: halo, saya membawa entri celenj TAKABURC. yang dipablis mepet. seperti disebutkan di atas, kak **aia masanina** menulis bagian awal dan saya ngelanjutin bagian akhir. dan ini story only ngga melebihi 3500, keseluruhan doc udah ketambahan a/n dan disclaimer. makasih buat kak aia atas potongan fanfiksinya! xD

makasih udah baca


End file.
